prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings of an Image
is Cure Ange's first character song that can be found in the HUGtto! Pretty Cure Character Single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tomadou yubi de hiraku pēji Dekiru koto wakaritakute yūki ga nakutte Omoidōri ga tōzakaru hibi Hitoribocchi no tenshi ga mata toikakeru "Watashi wa dāre?" Tōkutte mo kurakute mo tada susumaseru no wa Mitsuketai "naritai mirai" "yume" aru kara Imāju kanōsei no hane hirogete Mai raito deaitai watashi dake no kagayaki e to Mikansei no ima tsunagete Ashita to iu na no shinario de "hiroin" ga matte iru Tsuyoku egaku mugen no sutōrī Azayakana pēji no mukō yukō Nayameru yubi ga oshita entā kī Mune no oku akashitakute kotae wa nakutte Zawameku koe ni tomadou hibi Dekiru koto kurabeta tte chigau Kidzuita no watashi janai koto Yasashisa wa tsuyosa to hora oshiete kureta Mamoritai sonzai kizuna ga aru kara Imāju mujūryoku no kaze atsumete Mai raito shinjitai watashi rashiku kagayaku koto Shizentai no ima dakishimete Nakama to iu na no nukumori de mirai sodatte iku Kurisutaru・burū kumori naki sora yori fukaku Shainingu・burū yurugi naki afureru kokoro de Doko e datte habatakeru watashi e to Imāju tenshi no hane hirogete Mai raito mayowanai watashi dake no kagayaki e to Mikansei no ima tsunagete Ashita to iu na no shinario de "Hiroin" ni natte iku Tsuyoku egaku mugen no sutōrī Azayakana pēji no mukō yukō yukō |-|Japanese= 戸惑う指で　開くページ 出来ること分かりたくて　勇気がなくって 思い通りが　遠ざかる日々 ひとりぼっちの天使が　また問いかける 「私はだあれ？」 遠くっても　暗くても　ただ進ませるのは 見つけたい　"なりたい未来" "夢"あるから イマージュ　可能性の羽広げて マイライト　出会いたい　私だけの輝きへと 未完成の今　つなげて 明日という名の　シナリオで　"ヒロイン"が待っている 強く　描く　無限のストーリー 鮮やかなページの向こう　行こう 悩める指が　押したエンターキー 胸の奥　明かしたくて正解（こたえ）はなくって ざわめく声に　戸惑う日々 出来ること比べたって　違う 気づいたの　私じゃないこと 優しさは強さと　ほら教えてくれた 守りたい存在　絆があるから イマージュ　無重力の風あつめて マイライト　信じたい私らしく輝くこと 自然体の今　抱きしめて 仲間という名の　ぬくもりで　未来　育っていく クリスタル・ブルー　曇りなき空より深く シャイニング・ブルー　ゆるぎなき溢れる心で どこへだって　羽ばたける　私へと イマージュ　天使の羽広げて マイライト　迷わない　私だけの輝きへと 未完成の今　つなげて 明日という名の　シナリオで "ヒロイン"になっていく 強く　描く　無限のストーリー 鮮やかなページの向こう　行こう　行こう |-|English= Turning each page with shaky fingers I don't have the courage to see what I can do As each day fades away just as I expect it to The lonely angel can't help but ask "Who am I?" Advancing further into the darkness "My future" is what I need to find since I have a "dream" Imagine the possibility of spreading my wings To encounter my light that emits my shining aura My incomplete self is connected To a scenario I call tomorrow, which is where my "heroine" awaits Even as I draw a strong infinite story I'll beyond these dazzling pages Pressing the enter key with shaky fingers It seems I can't find the answer my heart seeks Every day I am puzzled by the murmuring voice That compares what I do as wrong Helping me realise that this is not me Gentleness taught me what it means to be strong With that, I will protect these close ties of mine Imagine a breeze that feels like zero gravity I could actually believe in myself and my shining light Embracing my ever present body I know I will grow up to call this warmth my friend Crystal blue skies that are more serious without clouds Shining blue sways as my heart overflows so It can fly straight to where I wait Imagine me as an angel spreading my wings I would never lose my light that emits my shining aura My incomplete self is connected To a scenario I call tomorrow Which is when I become my "heroine" Even as I draw a strong infinite story I'll beyond these dazzling pages Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs